In The Daylight
by DuperBro
Summary: When the day comes for Dipper and Mabel to leave Gravity, Falls, Dipper decides what better way to express his feelings for Wendy through song? First One-Shot. Songfic. Dipper x Wendy. Reviews appreciated. Don't like, don't read.


**Hi guys, **_**DUPERBRO**_** here. So I was looking around the stories on all my fave topics, when I realized something-I have NEVER posted SINGLE one-shot. EVER! So, I went out and used my favorite song for this one-shot. Review and tell me what you think. So, here it is!**

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or this song. If I DID, Robbie and Wendy would NOT be dating. But they are, so… yeah.**

**Song: Daylight, By Maroon 5 (My Favorite!)**

**DIPPER'S POV:**

I sat on the couch watching _Duck-Tective_. It was the last day of my trip to Gravity Falls. Tomorrow, my parents were coming to take me and Mabel back home to California.

But, to be completely honest, I didn't want to leave.

I'd grown attached to the strange town. I'd grown to enjoy walking down the streets and alleyways of the small town and seeing all the strange sights-like Sherriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland napping in their squad car, or Old Man McGunket dancing on cars in the dump, or Lazy Susan banging on the spinning pie display at the diner. Yeah, this place had its own quirks. He'd miss the people here he knew best, though. Grunkle Stan, Soos…

Wendy.

Especially Wendy.

I figured leaving was for the best. I couldn't wait for her forever, and she already had Robbie, who was extremely territorial of her. Eventually, I'd have to let go. Plus she was 3 years older than me, and nobody got past that. However, I desperately wanted to find at least a loophole to 'tell' Wendy how I felt before I left, but I really didn't really have the nerve to do it.

So when Mabel said she wanted to sing a goodbye song, Dipper saw a golden opportunity to express his feelings through song.

THE NEXT DAY…

Mabel announced the start of her goodbye song about half an hour before our parents were supposed to come.

She sang a girly song he'd never heard of, but Soos and Wendy clapped. Soos clapped because he actually liked the song, and Wendy because she actually KNEW the song.

So when everyone started to disperse, I saw my big chance. I got up and said I had a song to sing too. Everyone came back, but Wendy hung back in the doorframe. She had almost left, but was still hanging around to hear me sing. I drew in a deep breath and started to sing one of my favorite songs.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

At first, everybody was staring at me. Then Mabel started clapping, and soon, everybody (but Wendy) was clapping for me. I looked over at Wendy and smiled. She nodded her acknowledgement and mouthed, "Good job," then slipped out the door.

I couldn't stop smiling for a while after that.

Later, our parents called. They were fifteen minutes away, and so Mabel and I finished packing. We all sat in the living room-me, Mabel, Stan and Soos-and watched stuff on TV because we had nothing better to.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Wendy standing behind me. She silently motioned for me to follow her up to the attic, and I got up and followed her.

She shut the door behind us and she turned to look at me. The look in her eyes clearly stated, _Lie and die, buddy. _I shuddered. I'd never seen her this serious before.

"Dipper, I am going to ask you a question, and when you answer, I want you to be honest. Okay?"

I nodded. I didn't like where this was going.

"You sang that song for me, didn't you?"

Crud.

How was I going to answer? If I admitted my feelings, she'd either laugh at me, or Robbie will hunt me down. Actually, either way, Robbie would hunt me down, but getting laughed at by the person you like-like would be the WORST.

"Well?' Wendy asked. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I didn't have a way out. I had to do it.

"I…I…yes," I admitted. I cast my head down in shame, defeat, and a twinge of guilt.

I stared at the floorboards, preparing for the humiliation, but it never came. Unable to stand the pressure any longer, I turned to leave, but I was stopped by Wendy pulling me back and closing me in a hug.

My face felt as warm as a flamethrower fueled by diesel gasoline. Wendy Corduroy, the girl of my dreams, was _hugging me._

SHE WAS HUGGING ME!

Soon she let go and looked me in the eye. She smiled and said in the cool, sweet voice I loved, "Dipper, that's sweet. It really is. Nobody does that for me, not even Robbie. And the truth is, I like you like that too."

I almost blew up from happiness. "R-really?"

"Yeah, man. You saved us from the paranormal geezers at the Dusk2Dawn, and I actually saw you fight that weird karate guy, trying to protect Robbie, who torments you relentlessly for your crush on me."

"Wait, what? How did you… I never said…!' I started to argue weakly, but was silenced by Wendy putting her finger on my lips. It felt good.

"Oh, please. I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at me, plus it was kinda obvious when you whispered that you loved me when I walked away from the snack stand at the Mystery Fair."

"Crap. You heard that?"

"No. I read your lips."

"Oh. Then why did you ditch me to go hang out with Robbie?"

"Because I wanted to try to let you down easy. I knew it'd never work between us, after all, I AM 15."

"Yeah…" I sighed. I was sad, but amazed that she felt like that BACK. I never expected THAT.

I heard the screeching of tires on the gravel driveway outside the Mystery Shack. I looked out the window. Nuts. It was my parents.

I turned to Wendy. "Well, that's my ride. I guess I'll just be on my w-"

I never finished.

Wendy had cut me off by doing something I'd only DREAMED of.

She kissed me.

I felt like someone had filled me with helium. I was floating. I was on Cloud 9. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope. This was real.

Wendy pulled away. "See you next summer, Dipstick."

I grinned ecstatically. I grabbed my suitcase and rushed downstairs. Mabel was waiting for me by the door. She looked at me quizzically and asked, "What happened up there?"

I smiled at her and replied simply, "You aren't the only one who had their first kiss this summer."

My sister started gaping at me. I chuckled and went out to my parents' car.

As we pulled away, I looked back at the Mystery Shack and saw Wendy on the roof. She waved.

And you know what?

I waved back.

Best.

Summer.

Ever.


End file.
